


The war at home

by Cis_moll



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coda, Father-Daughter Relationship, Force Ghosts, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Reconciliation, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, West Wing Title Project, the skywalker family tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cis_moll/pseuds/Cis_moll
Summary: Она так долго была одна. Быть может, отныне лишь мертвые могут даровать ей столь желанное утешение.





	The war at home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The War at Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629027) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 

Лея возвращается в свои покои заполночь, измученная и опустошенная. Она заслужила право на тихую скорбь, не так ли? Но не дать людям шанса выразить свои соболезнования или омрачить их праздник прав у нее нет. Лишь потому, что они - ее люди, а она - их лидер. За победы в войне приходится платить кровью, а общественный долг всегда имеет приоритет над личным горем. Она узнала об этом совсем юной, и уже следовало бы привыкнуть, но боль всегда боль.

Она не спала пару дней и едва ли сегодняшняя ночь станет исключением. Лея входит в комнату, абсолютно идентичную всем, в которых она обитала большую часть последнего десятилетия, пока не находилась на борту очередного крейсера. Но комната не пуста, как этого следовало ожидать.

Присутствие Энакина горит в Силе столь же ярко, как и тридцать лет назад, как и всегда, когда он решает объявиться. Но он не показывался ей уже много лет. Всегда стояла между ними эта стена неловкости, боли и смерти. Она бы не простила. Он бы не принял это прощение. Лея всегда была не слишком похожа на Люка, и отделить Вейдера от Энакина ей не удавалось (хотя теперь она и осознает разницу между ними в Силе). О том, чтобы считать его отцом и речь не шло, хотя Люк стал ее семьей с момента встречи.

Что поделать, если она не так хороша, как брат; возможно, в ней слишком много Вейдера.

Он сидит на краю узкой, идеально застеленной кровати, такой же тихий и неуверенный, как и всякий раз, когда приходил к ней. Его мерцающий силуэт - единственное пятно света во тьме комнаты.

Лее ничто не мешает проигнорировать его или прогнать. Она может разозлиться, и он это примет. Но он был свидетелем всех ее потерь, так что быть здесь правильно.

— Мне очень жаль, - говорит он, и искренность его слов лучится сквозь Силу.

Откуда-то из закромов души Лея находит силы, чтобы поднять взгляд:

— Это ты виноват, - говорит она, заученно, как по учебнику. Ведь это правда? Хан в это верит. Верил. - Он слишком похож на тебя.

— Я возьму это на себя, - отвечает он с толикой торжественности, которая напоминает ей о Люке. Или, быть может, Люк напоминает ей о нем. Она уже ни в чем не уверена в этой жизни, - нет нужды все взваливать на свои плечи.

— Я не виню себя за Бена, - отвечает Лея. Ее голос звучит почти убедительно. А вот Хан... Хан - это отчасти ее вина. Она фактически отправила его на смерть. Она знала, что Хан сделал бы то же самое, независимо от ее просьб, но она ведь попросила.

Энакин почти незаметно склоняет голову в приглашающем жесте.

Лея не может точно сказать, отвечает ли он на ее слова или на ее мысли. Она не уверена, что хочет это знать.

Вместо этого Лея садится. Она кожей ощущает исходящее от него тепло и инстинктивно наклоняется, поражаясь, что он наполовину твердый. Энакин приобнимает ее за плечи, и Лея внезапно вспоминает, как его пальцы впились в ее плечо, когда Таркин взорвал Альдераан. Эта холодная сила была единственным, что удержало ее, пока она наблюдала, как весь ее мир буквально рушится на куски. Но сейчас Лея не отмахивается от объятия. Она так долго была одна. Быть может, отныне лишь мертвые могут даровать ей столь желанное утешение. Она прерывисто вздыхает и прикрывает глаза, больше не в силах сдержать горячие слезы.

Энакин позволяет ей плакать в тишине некоторое время, и его теплое и неожиданно твердое присутствие удивительно умиротворяет. Лея задается вопросом, был бы он таким же отцом, если бы всё обернулось иначе. Но она не позволит своим мыслям слишком далеко зайти в этом направлении. Это в принципе было не в ее характере, хотя Люк иногда и поднимал этот вопрос спустя пару бакалов.

Единственный способ выжить, который ей известен, - это продолжать двигаться вперед, не тратя слишком много энергии, оглядываясь назад или играя с собой в что, если. Если Лея погрузится в эту бездну сейчас, то спятит. Непосильная тяжесть потерь словно тиски сжимает ее сердце, и Лея задыхается, пытаясь понять, будет ли когда-нибудь передышка от нескончаемой боли.

— Не отчаивайся, Лея, - мягко произносит Энакин, и слова эти странным электрическим жужжанием отдаются в ее волосах, - эта девочка очень сильная и целеустремленная. Она горит надеждой.

— Она напоминает тебе себя самого? - спрашивает Лея приглушенно и совсем не так резко, как хотелось бы.

— Ну, отчасти, - произносит он, и ей чудится в его голосе горечь, - но в основном о моей матери. И твоей тоже. Не говоря уж о тебе самой, - он вздыхает, - я не встречал никого сильнее тебя.

Она жмурится, принимая комплимент, хотя и не вполне ему веря.

— С ней все будет в порядке?

— На ее пути будет немало соблазнов, но, думаю, она справится.

Лея поднимает голову с его плеча.

— А ты не знаешь наверняка? - недоверчиво повышает она голос.

— "Всегда в движении будущее", - цитирует Энакин, скривив губы в гримасе.

— Что толку быть мертвым, если не можешь видеть будущее?

Он пожимает плечами, и его рука сжимает ее руку, посылая сквозь нее импульс, вызывающий дрожь.

—Прости. Отвык от твердости.

Она почти уверена, что на самом деле он извиняется не за это, но молчит. Для этого нужно было бы знать, хочет ли она принять это или нет. Вместо этого она снова кладет голову ему на плечо и делает еще один судорожный вдох. Слезы уже не льются каскадом.

— Ты уже говорил... с ним? - спрашивает Лея, снова обретя возможность говорить. Она резко садится и высвобождается из его объятий. Он отпускает ее без борьбы и хмурится:

— Он меня не слушает. Думает, что я какой-то хитроумный трюк Люка.

— В нем еще есть добро, - настаивает Лея даже сейчас, - я это чувствую.

— Это я знаю. Но возможно, этого будет недостаточно, - он осторожно проводит рукой по ее волосам, и когда она не отстраняется, делает это снова.

Перед ее глазами внезапно встает образ: Люк под вспышкой Силы, ярость и страх, наполняющие ее вены. А потом все исчезает.

— Прости, - повторяет он снова. Интересно, он когда-нибудь в жизни так много извинялся? Она слишком устала, чтобы разобраться с этим бардаком. - Я попробую снова. Я буду продолжать пытаться.

Она помнит, что однажды Люк сказал ей, когда учил Силе.

— Я думала, не будет никакой попытки, - в ее голосе слышится намек на теплоту, которой она никогда раньше с ним не делилась.

— Делай или не делай. Не надо пытаться, - соглашается он с легкой улыбкой, - ты ведь помнишь, что я не был таким уж великим джедаем, верно? Для этого тебе нужен Оби-Ван.

— Он... - удивленно спрашивает она, обрываясь на полуслове.

— Он все еще где-то здесь, да. Иногда общается с Люком.

— А как же ты?

— Со мной тоже. Впрочем, все в порядке. Он указывал мне, что делать, так долго, что я, наверно, не смогу без этого жить.

— Я имею в виду, ты все еще разговариваешь с Люком?

Он улыбается, озорно и непринужденно:

— Да. Хотя и не так часто, как хотелось бы. Иначе он слишком много времени проведет в одиночестве. Это нехорошо, - ухмылка тухнет, - ты понадобишься ему, когда он вернется. Возможно, у него даже хватит ума сказать тебе об этом.

— Ума ему всегда недоставало, - говорит Лея.

— Да, - соглашается Энакин, - на самом деле ум не характерная черта для Скайуокеров.

Лея бы поспорила, чисто ради спора, но она уже давно избавилась от этой привычки юношеской горячности.

— Во всяком случае, не в мужчинах, - кивает она, и уголки его губ приподнимаются вновь, делая лицо еще моложе. Она почему-то рада, что смогла пробудить в нем это чувство. Может быть, она все-таки учится его прощать.

— Спи спокойно, Принцесса, - говорит он, будто это неожиданная ласка, а не ее старый титул. Он встает и отвешивает ей короткий почтительный поклон, - да пребудет с тобой Сила.

Он исчезает почти полностью, когда Лея тихо шепчет: "Спокойной ночи, отец", но она уверена, что он ее слышит - короткая вспышка радости в Силе говорит о многом.


End file.
